Databases are commonly used in business and organizations to manage information of employees, clients, products, etc. These databases are often custom databases generated by the business or organization or purchases from a database vendor or designer. Frequently, a user needs to combine data objects from different sources into a common database for information management. Combining two data objects into one common data object typically requires in-depth knowledge on the data structure of each data object. The task of combining data objects involves complex technical skills and often is error-prone for business users.